The Rest Falls Away
by grlnxtdr29
Summary: When Blaine Gardella Anderson, the Marquess of Rockley discovers his family's legacy, he must learn to balance his duty as a Slayer with his duty to find a wife and produce an heir. But with a brooding Slayer and an obnoxiously charming tavern owner distracting him constantly, will he survive? Cross over of Glee and The Gardella Legacy Vampire Chronic series. READ THE A/N For more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was going to wait until I finished the next chapter of Their Love is Out of This World before I finished this chapter, but it just got so insistent. I will post the next chapter of Their Love Saturday night, if not sooner.**

**Before you begin reading this, let me explain a couple of things. This is a crossover of Glee and The Gardella Legacy Vampire Chronicles. There will be five separate stories, all of them multi-chapter. KLAINE IS END GAME, but do not expect them to end up together by the end of the first story. Or the second. Or the third. This is a very slow burn, with a lot of angst, but also a dash of humor and a thrill or two.**

**For those of you not familiar with the Gardella Legacy books, imagine if Buffy the Vampire Slayer went back in time and became Jane Austin. Now, since Blaine is taking the role of Victoria Gardella, he won't have as many challenges as she had as a woman, but as a gay man, he will still have some obstacles, one of which is being forced to marry and produce an heir. Of course I've had to switch a lot of things up to make this story work.**

**For those of you who have read the Gardella books by Colleen Gleason, here is the who's who...**

**Blaine Gardella Anderson – Victoria Gardella Grantworth DeLacey**

**Pamela Gardella Anderson – Milisande Gardella Grantworth**

**Emma Pillsbury – Petronilla Fentworth**

**Sue Sylvester – Winifred, Duchess of Farnham**

**Aunt Eustacia – herself**

**Kritanu – himself**

**Kurt Hummel – Maxamillion Pesaro**

**Wayren – herself**

**Briyani – himself **

**Rachel Berry – Phillip DeLacey, Marquess of Rockley**

**Sebastian Smythe – Sebastian Vioget**

**Jeff Sterling – Verbena**

**Sam Evans – Barth **

**Nick Duval – Oliver**

**Jesse St. James – Gwendolyn Starcasset**

**Brody (St. James) – George Starcasset**

**Adam Crawford (Iscariot) – Lilith Iscariot**

**Finn Hudson – Giulia Pesaro**

**Other characters from both Glee and Gardella Legacy will crop up as well as the stories goes on.**

**For those not familiar with some of the terms, here is a short glossary of important terms;**

**Venator – Rhymes with Senator. Those individuals who have received the calling to become vampire hunters and have received the Vis Bulla. Most are descendants of the first hunter, Gardellius, chosen by God to defeat the first vampire, Judas Iscariot. There are Venators who are not of the Gardella line, who earn the Vis Bulla through a rigorous, often fatal trial.**

**Vis Bulla – Holy item worn by Venators that imbues them with superhuman strength and provides some protection against vampires' mind tricks**

**Suma/Sumo Gardella – The leader of the Venators. Suma is the feminine form, while Sumo is the masculine version. (Note, in earlier versions of the story, the term Ille Gardella was used, however, after studying Italian pronouns, the author later changed it to Suma/Sumo.)**

**This is the first story, The Rest Falls Away. The other stories in this series will be**

**Rises the Night**

**The Bleeding Dusk**

**When Twilight Burns**

**As Shadows Fade**

**As Always, reviews are not only welcome, but greatly appreciated.**

…

**Prologue**

**In Which a Legacy is Revealed**

_The sound of footsteps still echoed in his ears, despite the pounding of his heart as he raced through the dark woods. He paused against a large tree, fingers gripping into the rough bark as he tried to catch his breath. His pursuer paused as well, though he sensed that it wasn't for lack of air. He could feel the other scenting the night breeze, pinpointing his location._

_Pushing away from his temporary refuge, he bolted once more like a hunted deer. He felt the sting of broken branches and jagged stones on his feet as he ran, but it did not slow him down. He could not let it slow him down, for if he was caught..._

_He forced the thought away as he reached the stream, throwing himself into the ice cold current and pulling for the other side. He managed to make it to the far shore, weak, exhausted, but knowing he was safe as the creature that had chased him through the woods snarled and growled on the other side, unable to cross the rushing water._

…

Blaine Gardella Anderson, Marquess of Rockley, woke with a gasp, still shivering from the sensation of of being immersed in frigid water, despite it only being a dream.

The dream. The same dream he'd had for five nights in a row, now. What was it Aunt Eustacia had told him?

"_My child, should you ever dream the same dream over five nights, you must come see me immediately, for it signifies that you have been called to the family legacy."_

He'd asked his aunt (or great aunt, actually, for Eustacia was his maternal grandfather's older sister,) about the family legacy, but she had only made vague references to their family's lineage and duty to protect. He'd thought the older woman had possibly gone senile in her old age, but the woman was as spry and intelligent as ever.

And now it seemed he would finally discover what exactly the family legacy was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One**

**In Which A Gardella Meets His Match**

Vampires. Blaine was to become a hunter of the undead. That was the legacy of the Gardella family. Not every Gardella received the calling, and not all who received it accepted the legacy. Both Blaine's mother and grandfather had received the calling, but had turned their backs on it in favor of following their hearts, marrying for love. They were stripped of their memories of the legacy, to allow them to live in peace, oblivious to the vampires who walked the night, feeding on the unwary.

Now it was Blaine's legacy. He knew he would still be expected to marry and produce an heir, something he'd somewhat dreaded since he'd realized that his attractions lay elsewhere. His only hope was that he could find a woman that he felt companionable with, despite the fact that he would never truly be able to love her.

But now the necessity for an heir became twofold. One, to carry on the Rockley title, and now to carry on the Gardella Legacy. There were other branches of the Gardella family, but Blaine's line was the direct descendants of Gardellius, the very first vampire hunter, chosen by God to defeat Judas Iscariot, the very first vampire.

After Judas hung himself, Satan granted him eternal life as a vampire, a dark gift that he passed on to his son, Adam. After Gardellius defeated Judas, he was killed by Adam, but the legacy was passed down to his son, and so the Gardella line began.

Blaine knew he could not turn away from the legacy. It would give him a sense of purpose, of self worth, something for him, not for a title. He would do his duty as a peer of the realm and produce the required heir, for both his lineages, but he chose to hunt the undead for himself, to be more than just the Marquess.

He'd only inherited the title the previous year, when his father had died in a carriage accident, his older brother, Cooper, having died three years before of yellow fever. Blaine had just been about to make his first foray into the ton, to seek out a bride, but had received a reprieve as the requisite year of mourning passed.

This year there would be no reprieve. The year of mourning would end in four days, at which time Blaine would be expected to begin his search for a suitable wife. Which is why he found himself currently sitting in his mother's sitting room, sipping tea with his mother's two oldest and dearest friends, only vaguely listening as Susan Sylvester, Duchess of Farnham, gave a rundown of all the eligible ladies making their debuts this season.

Sue, as she was affectionately referred to by her two companions, always seemed to know everything about everyone.

"And of course, the cream of the crop is Lady Berry, if you can stand her personality, and stomach her unceasing singing. Her dowry is said to rival that of the King's sister."

The name actually brought Blaine out of his thoughts. "Lady Berry? Surely you aren't speaking of Miss Rachel Berry? She was our neighbour that summer we spent at Prewitt Shore, before Cooper's illness." He paused as his mother dabbed at her eye at the mention of the son she had lost. "I remember her quite fondly, for she had told Cooper off for attempting to ride father's stallion, Beast, before he had been tamed. Her tongue was as sharp as her wit."

Sue didn't seem impressed by this knowledge, and continued speaking. "Well, as the girl in question is the goddaughter of my sister by marriage, I have it on good authority that she is currently being courted by no more than four young beaus, so if you are interested in staking a claim, you would do well to accept the invitation to the Barringers' Ball one week from tonight, where it is rumored she will be in attendance."

Lady Emma Pillsbury nodded as she selected a scone with strawberries and clotted cream from the tea table. "She only made her debut last week, and already she has a Baronet, two Viscounts, and an Earl pursuing her, despite the rumors of her father's indiscretions."

Blaine frowned. "Indiscretions?"

His mother, Lady Pamela waved away his question. "It is just rumors! His wife died in child birth. It has been sixteen years, and yet he has never remarried. Of course there would be rumors and speculations. Society has nothing better to do than to spread lies and make up disgusting stories of lewd behaviors. Blaine does not need to hear those kinds of stories."

Lewd behaviors? Blaine wondered just what kind of stories were being told about Lord Berry.

Before anything more could be said, the butler, Jamison, entered the room. "I have a missive for the Marquess, from Lady Eustacia."

Blaine rose from his seat eagerly to accept the folded note. Aunt Eustacia had said she would send for him today to continue his training. "If you'll excuse me, Mother, Ladies, Lady Eustacia requests my presence to discuss an important business matter."

"Of course, Darling," His mother said as he bent to kiss her cheek. "It is nice to see you helping out your aging aunt so much of late. But just remember not to let her monopolize too much of your time, as you will soon be busy courting a wife."

Blaine smiled politely, although enthusiastically at her comment, and kissing each of the other two women's hands, made his exit.

…

He spent the rest of the afternoon being instructed in the martial art known as _Kalaripayattu_, from India, by Kritanu, his aunt's assistant and long time companion. Although the man had to be at least seventy years old, he managed to best the young Marquess nearly every time they sparred over the past two weeks since he'd learned of the family legacy. His aunt had assured him that he would learn quickly, and that his education would also include fighting techniques from the Orient and the Sudan, as well.

There would also be lessons on vampire lore, demonology, witchcraft, and apothecary. It seemed a lot to the eighteen year old boy, but he knew he would rise to the challenge.

As he continued to dodge and duck and attempt to land a blow to the older male, his aunt sat in the comfortable chair in the corner of the training room, explaining about the origins of the Venators, which they had covered briefly before, but now they went into greater detail.

"There are Venators from nearly every branch of the Gardella family tree, but only those directly descended from Gardellius can become Sumo Gardella, head of the Venators. I am Suma Gardella, and one day, the mantle will be passed on to you."

Blaine dodged a jab from Kritanu, cursing as the move distracted him from the older man kicking out with his foot and knocking Blaine's feet out from under him. Lifting his hands to indicate his need for a break, the curly haired young man got up and moved to sit on the settee next to his aunt's chair.

"Are there Venators that are not related to the Gardellas?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass of water.

The older woman, who was in her late eighties, though did not look like it, nodded. "There have been a few, though they are rare. The trial to take up the Vis Bulla is brutal, and many who have attempted it have died in the process."

"When will I receive my Vis Bulla?" He asked, rubbing a sore muscle in his shoulder.

"Soon, but you must slay a vampire first, to prove that you are worthy."

Blaine nodded. "When will I go on a hunt? And how will I know who is a vampire?"

"I can not say when, but as for how, you will feel a sensation like an icy breath on the back of your neck. Once you know a vampire is close, your instincts will guide you to them." She took a sip of her tea before she continued. "For now, your training is of the utmost importance, so that you will be prepared when the moment arises."

With a sigh, Blaine nodded, took another drink of water, and then returned to the mats to face Kritanu once more.

…

As it happened, Blaine's chance to defeat a vampire and prove himself worthy of the family legacy came at the most inconvenient of times. He had arrived at the Barringers' ball, Lady Pamela on his arm, and had just been formally introduced to their hosts, who were related to Lady Susan in some manor that Blaine had been too preoccupied to learn, when he felt the ghost of a cold breath on the back of his neck.

Aunt Eustacia slipped up beside him. Despite her advanced age, her face was as smooth as a woman a third her age, and her hair remained jet black, without a hint of grey, and she moved with a grace that many of the young debutantes in attendance would envy.

"Did you feel it?" She whispered.

Blaine only nodded, as he scanned the crush of people, wondering which of them was the vampire.

"You must let your instincts guide you. You will know the vampire when you see them."

She left him to move about the large ballroom, allowing him to mingle with the guests as he tried to pinpoint the vampire. His attention kept being pulled to the shadows beneath the grand staircase, and he began to make his way in that direction, but was stopped short when someone stepped into his path.

"So, you must be Rockley. I had heard you would be seeking a bride this year." The speaker was a gentleman about the same age as Blaine, though taller, with blue eyes and wavy, light brown hair. "I should warn you, the matchmaking mamas have scented fresh meat, and are no doubt about to descend on you like a horde, extolling the charms of their eligible daughters. I'm Jesse St. James, by the way." He extended a hand to Blaine, who accepted the handshake and introduction.

"Blaine Gardella Anderson, Marquess of Rockley. Thank you for the warning. Are there any specific mamas I should avoid?"

St. James laughed. "Well, that would depend on what kind of wife you seek. Most of them come with a decent dowry, but it might not be worth the coin to pursue one such as Lady Katriona Wilde. She's fair enough to look at, but her tongue is sharper than any sword. And while Miss Pierce is very lovely, she has the conversational skills of a rock."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at this. "Are there no young women worth the pursuit, then?"

"Oh, there are a few. I've personally been torn between Lady Fabray and Lady Berry. Both come with hefty dowries, are fair to look at, and are capable of intellectual conversation, as well as having other talents that I find appealing."

Blaine was about to ask about what particular talents the women had, when he heard his name being called. "Well, speaking of matchmaking mamas, that is my mother calling me. It was nice to make your acquaintance, sir."

St. James smiled, "Good luck. As it is, I spy Lady Fabray at the refreshment table. Perhaps I shall be fortunate enough to grace her dance card this evening."

Blaine took his leave of the other man and made his way to where Lady Pamela was standing with Lady Emma and Duchess Sue. It was the Duchess who spoke when he arrived.

"Blaine, I would like to introduce you to my sister by marriage, Lady Corcoran, and her goddaughter, Lady Berry."

Blaine smiled at them. "Lady Corcoran, Lady Berry, it is my pleasure to meet you." He bowed over the older woman's hand, before turning his attention to the younger woman in the pale blue gown. "Lady Berry, I must confess, we have actually met before."

"We have?" the girl said, a slight frown on her face. "I'm afraid I do not recall having met you before."

Blaine smiled. "Well, to be honest, you were a bit preoccupied at the time, telling off my older brother for attempting to ride an unbroken stallion."

The woman's eyes went round at the memory. "I remember! My father had decided to spend some time in the country with an old family friend. I did not realize it was a Marquess' son I had admonished. You must think I am shrewish and impertinent!"

Blaine laughed. "On the contrary, I found your wit to be sharp, and your personality refreshing. I quite enjoyed seeing you put Cooper in his place."

Lady Berry blushed prettily. "Well, my father says I am my mother all over again. I never knew her, but apparently she was known for her bold speech, as well."

Blaine would have made a witty retort, but once again felt the cold chill across the back of his neck, and quickly turned his head to scan the area bellow the staircase once more, certain the vampire was there, just within the shadows.

"Lord Rockley?" The voice was shy, and confused, and he turned back to the young woman.

"Sorry, I thought I saw my great aunt Eustacia beckoning to me. I should see what she is in need of. Perhaps I could be so bold as to ask if you have a dance open on your card for me?"

She smiled. "I believe I might have an open spot left, but for one of the later dances, after supper."

"I shall look forward to it." He bowed over her hand once more, and then excused himself, scanning the crowd near the stairs.

It was fairly easy to pinpoint the creature, for no human could look that ethereal. He was tall and lean, his auburn hair impeccably coiffed, and his eyes an impossible shade of blue. Blaine could tell because the creature was staring directly at him. When their eyes met, the vampire gave a mocking smile, and turned to the person beside him, who Blaine hadn't noticed until now.

The woman was about the same height as Blaine, with black hair artfully arranged on her head. Her almond shaped eyes gave testimony to her Asian heritage, as she smiled unwittingly up at the creature. Blaine could only watch as the vampire leaned down and whispered something into the woman's ear, causing her to giggle coyly, nodding eagerly at what ever the creature had suggested. The creature glanced tauntingly at Blaine as he began to lead the young woman up the staircase, where he would no doubt feed on the hapless victim.

Blaine followed discreetly. His mother would pitch a fit if he were to be spotted running through the ballroom. He tried to keep the couple in sight as he ascended the stairs, but they disappeared around a corner before he reached the top. He quickened his step, pausing only a moment once he was out of view of the rest of the guests to retrieve the stake concealed under the cuff of his trousers, and made his way down the hall, listening for any signs of which way the vampire and his victim had gone.

A soft giggle from behind a balcony door that stood open to let in the cool evening breeze gave Blaine their location. Peeking out, he spotted the couple behind a potted shrub, and stealthily made his way closer, raising the stake, preparing to drive it through the vampire's chest, wondering what it would feel like.

Would it be hard to drive the sharpened piece of wood through the flesh? Or would it slip through like a warm knife through butter? As he saw the taller man begin to lean in towards the young woman, as if to kiss her, Blaine began to bring the stake down to strike, only to be shocked when the woman opened her mouth, revealing the sharp fangs, ready to pierce the flesh of the victim she had lured outside.

Only his quick reflexes allowed him to redirect the angle of his thrust, and the tip of the stake slid easily into the vampire's flesh, as easily as a pike driving through sand. The woman's eyes glowed red as a look of disbelief crossed her features an instant before she disappeared with a poof into dust.

Blaine just stood there for a moment, adrenaline coursing through him as he looked at the stake in his hands, and then to the pile of dust at his feet.

He had done it. He had slain a vampire. His euphoric victory was cut short at the clearing of a throat.

"You were going to stake me, weren't you? You thought I was the vampire."

Blaine turned to look at the inhumanly beautiful man, who was glaring at him with contempt. "I just saved your life!"

The other man gave a derisive snort. "Oh please, as if I actually needed to be saved by some kid with a stick!"

Blaine stood up straighter and looked the other man over once more. He couldn't be more than a year or two older than Blaine. Where did he come off calling Blaine a kid? And was that a stake the other was holding in his hand?

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Another condescending smirk was directed at Blaine. "Kurt Maximilian Elizabeth Pesaro Hummel, Master Vampire executioner."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've hit a snag with the last chapter of Tangled up, but will hopefully have that up sometime next weekend. The Last Chapter of Their Love is Out of This World is coming along nicely, though, so I will try to have that up by Wednesday night. I should also have another chapter of Somewhere, Ohio up by next Sunday night.**

**I'm happy that people are responding to this story well! I hope you all enjoy this journey! Oh, and for those who were wondering, yes, it was Tina that Blaine staked in the first chapter!**

**Reviews are Always Welcome!**

…

**Chapter Two**

**In Which a Gardella Gets Penetrated**

Blaine was still fuming the next day as he sparred with Kritanu in Aunt Eustacia's home. "Arrogant, condescending prick!" He muttered under his breath as he successfully blocked every punch and kick thrown at him by the older man, and managed to land several of his own.

"Blaine, dear, you must understand," Eustacia said calmly from the comfortable chair in the corner. "We needed to have another slayer there as a precaution, just in case you were unsuccessful in your task. Granted, Kurt did choose an unfortunate way of making himself known, but that is just the way he is."

Blaine mumbled something about the taller male's lineage and livestock that his elderly aunt chose to pretend not to hear. "And despite the confusion, you did manage to stake the vampire, sealing your destiny to become the next Gardella slayer!"

Blaine was distracted briefly as he grinned at this statement, and Kritanu took advantage of it to knock him on his arse again. Laughing, he regained his footing. "Does this mean I've earned my Vis?"

"Indeed. I've sent for the others. We shall have the ceremony this afternoon."

"Others?"

"Receiving the Vis Bulla entails much more than just handing over the item. There is a ceremony that requires the presence of many Venators. It is a very solemn occasion."

…

Later that afternoon, Blaine was given a tea to drink, and told to lay stretched out on the lounging couch in his aunt's parlor. The room was dark except a small circle of light around the couch. Blaine sensed more than saw the dozen or so Venators in the room.

He wasn't certain what had been in the tea he had been given, but his senses seemed to dull slightly as chanting began from the shadows. He recognized the language as Latin, though he did not understand the words. Aunt Eustacia smiled reassuringly down at him before reaching out to unfasten his breaches and pull his shirt up until his abdomen was revealed.

Perhaps it was the effects of the tea, but Blaine could feel the intensity of a pair of eyes on him, though he knew not from where it came. The chanting grew louder, and though the voices blended, he swore he could distinguish one voice more clearly than the others. It was light and high, and clear as bell.

Kritanu stepped forward and set a small table beside the couch. Upon the table was a tiny clear jar with something floating in it. The elderly man picked it up and plucked the item from within, as well as a long thin metal instrument that curved at the tip. As Blaine watched the older man move closer, he saw that the tiny item was a delicate silver cross, elegantly forged, and dangling from a ring of silver.

Kritanu's surprisingly deft fingers pinched the fold of skin at the top of his bellybutton, and before Blaine could fully comprehend what was to happen, the thin wand of metal was piercing his flesh, and the ring of the Vis Bulla was passed through, penetrating his body. With a quick twisting of his fingers, Kritanu sealed the ring, so that the holy emblem became a part of him.

After a moment, he could feel the healing power of the strength amulet wiping away all the minor aches and pains he hadn't even really been aware of until they were gone. He knew that as long as the amulet was connected to his flesh, he would be stronger than the average human, and heal faster from even the worst injuries. It would not protect him from death, nor would it prevent a vampire from enthralling him completely, but it would make him harder to kill, and grant him some protections from vampires.

Aunt Eustacia smiled as he sat up, and hugged him. "The legacy has chosen well."

As he hugged her in return, the others filed out of the room. Though they remained in shadows, Blaine thought he recognized a familiar coif of auburn hair. He frowned at the retreating figure.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three**

**In Which A Gardella Miscalculates**

"No, Blaine, darling, I will not allow it!" His mother said sternly, a week later. "I do not care how urgent your aunt claims the matter to be, your duty is to find a wife and secure the Rockley line! Aunt Eustacia will just have to wait until morning for your attendance!"

"But mother, I..." Blaine tried to argue, but he was cut off.

"No buts! You have already missed the opportunity to dance with Lady Berry three times this week! You will attend the Harrington's Ball tonight, and I shall not let you leave until you have danced with the lady twice!"

Both Lady Emma and Duchess Sue, who were seated in his mother's parlor for tea as usual, nodded in agreement.

"She danced two dances with Lord St. James the night before last at the Whittle's Fete. Both Quadrilles, of course," Duchess Sue said with an air of one who knows all the juiciest gossip. "And yet, when your name came up on her card for the Country dance, you were no where to be found!"

"As I told mother, I had spilled punch all over my shirtfront, and had been attempting to dry it out, not realizing I had missed my dance." In truth, Blaine had been busy staking a vampire on the veranda. It had been more difficult than the first time, as he had nearly tripped himself trying to get the stake out from it's concealment in his pant leg, and he had to avoid the eyes of several couples that had sought a breath of air on the open terrace. It was only pure luck that when he had stumbled, he had knocked the vampire over the low railing, into the concealment of several potted shrubs, allowing him to stake the creature without being seen.

"We shall make certain Blaine dances at least one Waltz with her tonight, if not two!" Lady Pamela declared.

Blaine groaned silently to himself. How was he supposed to fulfill his destiny as a Gardella Slayer if his mother and her cronies were playing matchmaker? Granted, it could be worse. At least Lady Berry was a woman he could feel comfortable with as a wife, if he could not make a love match for himself.

It was as he was preparing for the ball later that evening that he discovered an unexpected ally. He was trying to figure out how to conceal his stake in a way that it would be easily accessible, yet remain unnoticed. It had been a bit inconvenient having it up his trouser leg the other night.

"My lord! You're a Venator!" His valet, Jeff had exclaimed, spying the tiny amulet that pierced Blaine's bellybutton as he'd stepped into the pants the other man had laid out for him. Blaine was shocked by the exclamation.

"How do you know of them?" Blaine asked.

Jeff shrugged and helped Blaine with the jacket and cravat. "My Cousin Sam is a hackney driver down near the docks. He's seen a lot of things that can't be explained. Had more than one run in with a vampire, he has. Carries a right big cross with him where ever he goes after dark now."

"Your cousin has run into vampires and survived?"

"Well, he's only run into the ones who hang around the Chalice, them that sip from the bottle, you see."

Blaine would have asked more, but Lady Pamela's voice cut through the door. "Blaine, do hurry up, dear. We want to be just the little bit late for the ball, not miss it completely!"

"Nearly Ready, Mother." He called back. He reached out and picked up the stake from his dressing table, still unsure where to conceal it, when Jeff took it from him and lifted up the back of his coat.

"For now you can wear this concealed in the back of your breaches, the strap of your suspenders will hold it in place. I shall come up with some way to conceal it on your person in the future." The valet straightened his coat, and giving the cravat one last adjustment, deemed his lordship ready for the ball.

The Harrington's ballroom was packed to bursting, and Blaine found it hard to breathe with the mixture of colognes, perfumes, and body odor assailing him. The humid night did little to help. His mother and her two oldest friends were practically glued to his side, preventing him from even escaping to the terrace for a breath of fresh air, determined not to let him miss his opportunity to dance with Lady Berry.

As it happened, he did not have long to wait before he found the woman standing in front of him, his mother having dragged him through the crowd the moment she had spotted the petite debutante.

"Lady Berry!" Lady Pamela exclaimed. "I do believe my son, Lord Rockley, is next on your dance card, but I am have been informed that it is a Waltz. Are you permitted to dance to it?"

Blaine saw the smaller woman smile politely at his mother. "I have been given permission to Waltz at my discretion. It would be an honor to do so with Lord Rockley, as I was sorely disappointed that we missed out dance the other night."

Blaine could hear the edge of humor in the girl's voice, and smiled at her. "I do beg your forgiveness for disappointing you. I was afraid I would have stepped on your delicate toes during the Country Dance, so allowed my arm to be jostled by another guest, spilling punch down my front."

Lady Berry laughed softly. "I'm certain my toes would have survived, my Lord, for I have seen you dance with other ladies, with nary a missed step to be seen. Perhaps it was more that you just did not wish to dance with me?"

"Perish the thought! Would I had not been in a state of dishevel as the punch ruined my shirt, I would have eagerly been in attendance at your side. Please forgive me, and join me on the dance floor?"

She smiled and placed her hand in his, allowing him to lead her into the dance as the music began. "I truly am sorry I missed our dance the other night, my Lady. And I do hope my mother did not seem to forward in her quite obvious attempt at matchmaking."

The petite woman laughed again. "She is no more obvious than the other mothers who have presented their sons to me as if they were showing a prime piece of horse flesh at market."

Blaine laughed as well. "I must admit, I do feel like a stallion being paraded around a rink."

"And I a filly being sold as nothing more than a broodmare," Lady Berry replied, still smiling at him. "I have a confession to make, my Lord."

"Well, if you are going to confess your innermost secret to me, perhaps you would do me the honor of calling me by my Christian name, unless you think that is too forward of me."

"It is a bit forward," she said, smiling brighter, "but I feel comfortable with you in a way I haven't felt with any of the other young gentlemen. Perhaps it is because we knew each other, if only briefly, in our youths. I would like to call you Blaine, if you would also call me Rachel."

Blaine smiled wider. "Then, Rachel, please, tell me what it is you wish to confess?"

"I do not wish to marry, at least not for the reasons society has set forward for me. I want to experience life before I am forced to become nothing more than a possession, a pretty bauble to be placed on display by my husband, whose only purpose is to bare young!"

Blaine was shocked by the woman's words. "I had no idea young women felt that way. The way my mother speaks, you would think that it is every young woman's ambition to land a titled husband and be kept in a lifestyle that allows them to do nothing all day but be idle and eat bonbons."

Rachel smiled up at him. "Perhaps many of the young ladies here tonight do feel that way, but I am not one of them. I want to sing on a stage, and know what it feels like to be free to be myself."

"I can understand that," he said, as he expertly maneuvered them through the other dancing couples. "I have a confession of my own to make. I really have no desire to take a wife, although not for the same reasons. I...I find my passions lay elsewhere. Were it not for the necessity to produce an heir, I think I would never marry."

The young woman looked up at him, studying his face. "I understand. Perhaps one day you should speak to my father. I believe the two of you may have much in common."

Blaine would have questioned her about that, but the music came to an end, and Blaine suddenly felt an ice cold chill on the back of his neck.

"Ah, it seems the adage is true, all good things must come to an end. It has been a great pleasure dancing with you, Lady Berry. I do hope your toes are still intact, and that perhaps you will save another dance on your card for me later?"

She laughed. "All toes present and accounted for, and I would be honored to attend you later, Lord Rockley."

He smiled and kissed her hand, before handing her off to her next partner. Not wanting his mother or her cronies to latch on to him again, Blaine managed to wend his way through the crowd, allowing his instincts to guide him as he searched out the vampire.

It wasn't hard to do. He spotted the creature almost instantly. As a matter of fact, the vampire seemed to want Blaine to spot him, flashing a bit of fang at him as he glared at the slayer. The creature gave him a slight nod before, turning to head out a side door, a young woman at his side. Blaine felt a moment of deja vu, but shook it away. There would be no mistaking the real vampire this time.

…

Kurt grumbled as he forced his way into the Harrington's ballroom, searching for the last person he really wanted to see. As if it wasn't enough that he'd learned that there were not one, but two guardian vampires on the lose somewhere in London, Eustacia had decided that Kurt had to locate her nephew rather than hunt down the guardians.

The bloody boy had decided that it was more important to fawn over the young ladies of the ton than answer his aunt's summons, and now it was apparent the guardians were searching for the young Gardella slayer. Why Eustacia insisted that Kurt had to be the one to track him down was beyond him.

As he forced his way through the crush, he scowled at several young women who batted their eyelashes at him, smiling seductively, but his brooding only seemed to encourage them. He had no time for this nonsense! And to make matters more urgent, he suddenly felt the chill on the back of his neck.

Damn it, the guardians had beaten him to the damn boy. Not caring what anyone thought, he pushed his way through to a door that lead off to another wing of the house, where his instincts told him the vampires were. He only hoped he found them in time to save the boy!

…

Blaine followed the vampire and his victim to what appeared to be a library. He knew it was possible this was a trap, and that another vampire could be concealed behind the door. He pushed it open hard enough to force it all the way to the wall. Good, nothing hiding behind the door. He moved into the room quickly, pulling the stake from it's hiding place as he closed the door behind him, not wanting anyone to stumble upon the scene.

"Let her go," he demanded. The vampire just laughed at him.

"I think not. So you are the new Gardella. I've never tasted a slayer's blood before. I look forward to the treat."

Blaine rushed forward, knocking the woman aside, but the vampire just laughed again, moving much more quickly than Blaine would have thought possible. The creatures eyes began to glow a pinkish ruby red, and suddenly Blaine could hear the blood rushing through his veins. His heart began to pound hard as the vampire called to his blood. He felt his heart trying to tune itself to the vampire's sluggish heart beat.

He slipped his hand over his stomach, feeling the Vis Bulla under his clothes, and it seemed to clear his head some, and he could breathe on his own once more. Growling in frustration, he rushed forward once more, startling the vampire enough that Blaine had a clear shot at his chest. But just as he was about to drive the stake home, someone grabbed his wrist. It was the female.

Damn it, he'd miscalculated again! He could feel the female creature pressing against his back, even as the male's eyes captured his once more, and his blood rushed through his veins, eager to feel the vampire's fangs. His fingers started to loosen on the stake as the woman pressed her nose to his neck. The male hissed at her and shoved her away, breaking her grip on Blaine's wrist, but his fingers felt numb, the stake slipping further from his grasp.

The vampire leaned in, a triumphant grin on his face as Blaine felt the sharp tips of fangs press into his flesh. The release of blood was almost a relief as the vampire began to feed.

…

Kurt didn't even pause as his instincts lead him to a closed door, simply shoving it open. Almost immediately, a female vampire launched itself at him. Raising his stake, he allowed her own momentum to impale her on the the ebony wood, disappearing with a loud POP as she turned to dust. In the next heartbeat he had spotted Blaine in the clutches of the second guardian, and was about to attack, when the creature exploded into a puff of dust.

He saw the darker man stumble as the creature's hold on him vanished and he was no longer being supported by its arms. Kurt moved quickly, examining the younger man's neck.

"Damn it, we need to get you to your aunt's home quickly, before the poison spreads!" He drew a small vial from within the folds of his cloak. "For now this will have to do. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt!"

He pulled the stopper from the vial and began pouring the contents over the bite wound. The moment the clear liquid touched the bite, Blaine screamed as if the vial contained acid. "What the hell is that?"

"Holy salt water," Kurt replied, unphased, pouring the rest of the liquid on the wound. Blaine nearly passed out from the pain, panting heavily. Kurt frowned at the younger man, but helped him to sit down on one of the settees in the room, giving him a moment to recover. "We have to get out of here, quickly. The holy water is only a palliative, it won't stop the poison, only slow it down. Your aunt had a salve that will..."

"Yes, the salve, I know!" Blaine hissed, but manged to stand, if somewhat unsteadily. They managed to find a side exit, and Kurt all but dragged the younger man to his waiting carriage.

…

Blaine wanted to scream in frustration. Once again the pale man was witness to his folly.

"You must really be enjoying this," said, not looking at the other man. "Seeing me fail must make you feel so smug and superior."

Kurt just looked at him, a frown on his face. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"This!" Blaine said, indicating the bite wound. "You must be thrilled at seeing me taken down by a vampire, proving that you are the superior slayer!"

The other man bit his lip, looking down at the floor of the carriage as they raced through the streets of London. And then with a look of determination, the glasz eyed man reached up and untied his perfectly tied ascot, dropping it into his lap, then unbuttoning the high collar of his shirt, and more, to expose his collarbone. He turned his head to the right, letting Blaine see the scars from the older bites, and then to the left, baring the one that still seemed as fresh as the wound on Blaine's own neck.

"I do not think any less of you for falling into the guardian's thrall," The pale man said, voice softer than Blaine had ever heard it.

"But, how? When?" Blaine said, confused.

Kurt didn't answer, instead refastening the buttons and tying the ascot back in place.


End file.
